A Game of Thorns, Claws and Spears
by Hope Eien no
Summary: What would happen if Cersei and Tywin had the argument from S4E10 earlier on in the season? A chain of dramatic events is set off in King's Landing with Houses Lannister, Tyrell and Martell at the centre. Slightly canon. Rated M for language and maybe scenes of a sexual nature in later chapters. Please read the summary inside. Spoilers for Seasons 1-4 of Game of Thrones.
1. Chapter 1

Hey so I'm finally back writing again after a long break and I've decided to try my hands at a Game Of Thrones fic.

This fic starts roughly around Episode 3 of Season 4 of the Game of Thrones TV series (I HAVE NOT READ THE BOOKS) with some minor differences and the plotline will be completely based around the kings landing plotline so will feature no Dany and nothing about the wall etc. The story is based around how the plotline might change if the meeting between Cersei and Tywin in Episode 10 had happened much earlier and so the first scene is very much like my own take on that meeting. And you may find that some of the scenes in the early chapters are similar to that in the show but with my own take on them. The key things to remember in terms of the timeline when reading this fic are:  
Joffrey is already dead /Tommen has not yet been crowned/Tyrion is in prison and awaiting trial/Jamie and Cersei have already had sex in the sept/Margaery does not yet know that Olenna killed Joffrey.  
I think that's pretty much everything you need to know to jump right in, I aim to ensure a new chapter each week and there should be at least 12 chapters by the time the story concludes. So hope you enjoy and feel free to leave reviews. I understand if you're abit confused about the timeline of things but that should straighten itself out after a few chapters, when the fic moves further away from the TV show. Much love. Enjoy ^_^

* * *

**A GAME OF THORNS, CLAWS AND SPEARS.**

**CHAPTER 1**

_King's Landing – Tower of the Hand._

Tywin Lannister sits at his desk writing on a piece of parchment with the quill gripped tightly in his hand. Cersei Lannister enters the room.

''You wanted to see me, father?''

Cersei helps herself to a glass of red wine from the table.

''Yes, please take a seat''

Cersei approaches Lord Tywin's desk and takes the seat opposite her father.

''I have called you here to discuss our plans regarding your marriage to Loras Tyrell''

Cersei sits back in her chair, rather relaxed, if not a little confused.

''Well I assumed with Joffrey… gone, that the plans had been delayed'' Cersei swirls the glass of wine in her hand ''surely these things can wait, there are much more important matters at hand'' .

Tywin stands and paces up and down, to the left of Cersei who remains seated.

''With Joffrey dead, he and Margaery were unable to consummate their marriage, and therefore we have nothing to assure the loyalty of the Tyrells, which is why'' Cersei shakes her head and takes a large sip of the wine in her hand ''You shall marry Loras and Tommen shall be married to Margaery''.

''You plan to wed Margaery to Tommen?! Don't you think it's a little too soon considering her last betrothed, his brother, was murdered just days ago?!''

''Not at all, we need something to guarantee the loyalty of the Tyrells as soon as possible, I don't know if you have noticed but right now we have a lot of enemies and very few friends, luckily the Tyrell's are the one powerful family who are willing to co-operate with us''

''But father…'' Cersei stands and her father turns to meet her stare, interrupting her.

''I shall hear no more of it. Margaery shall marry Tommen and then a few weeks later, you shall wed Loras and the two of you will move to High Garden where you shall bear him a child''

Cersei slams her glass of wine down on the desk and takes one pace towards her father.

''High Garden?! First Myrcella is shipped off to Dorne like livestock and now you plan to do the same to me? Your own daughter? You expect me to go and live out the rest of my days in the Reach whilst my two remaining children are kept, by wedlock, in King's Landing and Dorne? And you demand this of me in the wake of the death of my first born child? I will not do it, I will not go.''

Tywin is visibly frustrated with his daughter, his jaw clenched and his face turning slightly red.

''You will go…you will go because it's your duty…''

Cersei interrupts ''My duty as a woman? To be sold to the highest bidder? To lay on my back and let some man that I do not love violate me so that I may bare him a child. And then what father? I get a few years with my child before they too are used as a pawn in one of your games.''

Tywin scoffs and turns away from Cersei, shaking his head. Cersei raises her voice to him.

''Answer me father or at least have the decency to look at me when I'm talking to you!''

Tywin turns to face her but refrains from raising his voice to her, keeping calm.

''I will not dignify your delusions by talking about them, you will do what is best for our family as you always have'' Tywin walks past Cersei, as if trying to bring the conversation to a conclusion, but Cersei follows him.

''Tyrion, my own brother, your son, lies in a cell, and I will not rest until he is sentenced to death because he took one of my children from me. These are the lengths I am prepared to go to when somebody threatens my children, and I will not let you or that little bitch from High Garden take Tommen from me.''

Tywin does not appreciate being threatened and turns to face Cersei, grabbing her wrist firmly and finally raises his voice at her.

''Tyrion lies in a cell because of me, not you. You would be nothing without me and you would hold no power because you command no respect'' Tywin loosens his grip on her wrist and lowers his voice once more ''you would do well to remember that and to do as I command…what is right for our family.''

Cersei jerks her wrist back from her father's loose grip and a moments silence passes as the two stare at eachother intently. Cersei breaks the silence, her hushed words, spitting with a venomous intent.

''I do not care for our family; I only care for my children. I would see every last Lannister head on spikes and our family name turn to dust, before seeing my children taken from me. _You_ would do well to remember _that_'' with those words Cersei took her leave.

* * *

_King's Landing – The Gardens_

Ser Loras Tyrell is taking a leisurely stroll through the gardens after convening with his sister and grandmother for afternoon tea. Olenna Tyrell, his grandmother, had asked Loras to leave once they had finished their tea so that she could speak to Margaery in private.

Loras eventually stumbled upon Oberyn Martell who was sitting in the gardens at a table, writing on a piece of parchment. The Prince of Dorne and the knight of flowers had never been formally introduced and the closest they had got to any actual contact, was the gaze they shared with each other at the wedding of Joffrey and Margaery. Ser Loras thought it best to better acquaint himself with the Dornish Prince.

Ser Loras approached Oberyn from behind ''What are you writing?'' Loras questioned with a smile, not that Oberyn saw the smile until he turned around to face Loras.

''Ah, Ser Loras Tyrell'' Oberyn presented his hand to the knight of flowers and the two shared a firm handshake, afterwards Oberyn turned around and continued to write on the parchment.

''It is a poem for my daughter Elia, I sometimes write them when I'm away and have them sent back to Dorne for her''

Loras moved so that he was leant up against the side of the table, facing Oberyn.

''That's very sweet of you, I have to say I never imagined you as the artistic type.''

Oberyn chuckled slightly ''Is killing not an art? Art is not only found in the stroke of a brush or the joining of a pen and paper but sometimes in the way the warrior swings his sword, or throws his spear''

Loras nodded in approval ''I suppose you are right''

''Or perhaps there is a certain art to making love?'' Oberyn looked up from the poem he was writing for the first time to shoot a cheeky grin at Loras.

Loras couldn't help but smile in response ''I would not know, I have never been married so I have never had the pleasure''

Oberyn laughed ''You do not have to be married to enjoy a good fuck, there are plenty of whore boys and girls just waiting for you to fuck them''

Loras shook his head and smiled ''But that is not what is expected of me, I shall remain a virgin until my wedding night''

Oberyn returned to writing his poem ''That's not what Olyvar told me'' he said nonchalantly.

Loras' face turned a distinctly darker red ''Wh…what _did_ he tell you''

Oberyn placed down his quill carefully and looked at Loras.

''Just that you are not a virgin, that he laid with you and that you were a most proficient lover''

Loras thought that it was not possible for his face to go any redder after Oberyn's initial remark but he was proved wrong as his cheeks flushed an even deeper red.

''And you're going to believe the words of a whore boy'' Loras retaliated.

Oberyn stood and took a step towards Loras and in a slightly more sensual, hushed tone he said ''Yes, because I want to believe it''.

Loras blushed, Oberyn clearly knew Loras was more interested in men than women and there was no point in Loras denying it to the prince any longer.

''So out of interest when exactly did you learn this piece of information from Olyvar'' Loras smirked, thinking he was being clever, trying to embarrass Oberyn just as Oberyn had embarrassed him.

But Oberyn leant over and whispered into Loras' ear ''Just after I finished fucking him over a table''. Oberyn had that cheeky grin again as he pulled away and looked at Loras.

Loras should have known he could not embarrass Oberyn.

''Why don't we continue this discussion whilst walking'' Loras suggests, gesturing a direction with his hand''

''Why do we need to take a walk when there is a perfectly good table to fuck over right here?'' Oberyn gestured to the table at which he was writing at, minutes ago.

Loras raised his eyebrow, intrigued, but after considering it for a few seconds; he laughed it off and shook his head. Loras started to walk away, leaving it up to Oberyn if he wanted to follow Loras, which he did.

As Loras and Oberyn walked, talked and flirted they saw Margaery and Olenna talking to eachother in the distance, the two pairs exchanged waves at a distance and Loras and Oberyn continued on their walk.

''I dread to think what your fool of a brother is up to now'' Olenna remarked to Margaery.

''Grandmother you mustn't say things like that! Loras is a very capable and skilled warrior, known throughout all the seven kingdoms'' Margaery tried to reassure her grandmother.

''Yes, but it's what he's known for which worries me''

Margaery decided to keep her silence, she knew exactly what her grandmother was talking about and had worried about the same thing whilst she was married to Renly Baratheon.

Olenna, realising Margaery's discomfort at the current topic, took hold of her grandaughters' hand.

''But this is something for me to worry about, and not you child, we have much more important things to discuss''

''Like what grandmother?'' Margaery replied with a sense of relief that the topic had been changed.

''Like your marriage to Tommen.''

Margaery was confused but intrigued and so let her grandmother continue.

''With Joffrey finally out of the way you have the chance to marry someone who won't put an arrow in your gut.''

''Grandmother you mustn't speak ill of the dead, especially so soon after their death!''

''Why not? I was the one who had him killed. I think I've earned the right to revel in it a little don't you?''

Margaery froze in her seat, taken back by what her Grandmother's confession. She managed to muster only a few hushed.

''That…that was you?''

''Yes dear, but do try not to go on about it, it's all terribly boring to me after weeks of planning the damn thing, now on to your marriage to Tommen.''

Margaery still sat silent but she had to admit she'd much rather marry someone kind hearted like Tommen than a cruel boy such as Joffrey.

''Tywin Lannister will be keen on the match, I'd be surprised if he hasn't already thought about it'' Olenna continued ''He knows the only way of securing our loyalty to the crown is to bind us in wedlock. Our real problem will come from Cersei Lannister.''

''Cersei Lannister? What say does she have in the matter?'' Margaery said.

''Exactly'' replied Olenna ''She has no real power over her father but she likes to think that she does. The problem with Cersei is that she doesn't believe that anyone would ever commit a selfless act because she herself is so well versed in deception and the power that deception can achieve'' Seeing her granddaughter is a little confused, Olenna tries to explain herself a little better ''She doesn't believe that you're actually a pleasant girl, she just thinks that you're trying to act that way to marry her son and obtain power. There is no use in trying to change her mind, she's as stubborn as your father… but twice as powerful when it comes to enforcing her stubborn ideals. So just stay out of her way and I will deal with Tywin''

Margaery nodded ''And what should I do in the meantime?''

Olenna leaned in closer to Margaery and lowered her voice.

''In the meantime, utilise every moment you could have with Tommen out of the gaze of Cersei. The boy is young and impressionable and will fall for your beauty and charm easily.''

Margaery nodded and smiled at her grandmother before standing up to leave. As she stood, Olenna tugged at her the material draped around Margaery's arm.

''And for heaven's sake girl, show some more cleavage he may be young but he's not blind.''

Margaery and Olenna exchanged goodbyes and Margaery walked back into the Red Keep.

If Margaery had entered the castle just 2 minutes earlier she would have seen Oberyn Martell, rather excitedly, leading her brother by the hand into his private chambers.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey y'all hope everybody enjoyed the first chapter, reviews, favourites and follows all warm my heart. Thanks for reading and hope you enjoy the second chapter.

* * *

**A GAME OF THORNS, CLAWS AND SPEARS.**

**CHAPTER 2**

_King's Landing – The street of silk._

Loras paced down the street of silk, waving away prostitutes of both genders from the numerous brothels that he past, as he searched for the man who he was supposed to be meeting.

After walking another couple of paces the dornish man came into sight. Loras had to stop a smile from creeping onto his face upon seeing the man with whom he had been indulging in a ''discrete bit of buggary'' with, as his grandmother would say.

''Ser Loras'' Oberyn nodded.

''Prince Oberyn'' Loras replied.

The two started to walk down the street, side by side, ignoring the numerous prostitutes leaning out of doors, trying to entice the high born men into their brothel. Loras was the first to talk.

''I hope you don't mind if I ask why you asked me to meet you here of all places, I'm guessing it's not to enjoy the view'' Loras asked as he noticed a particularly pretty and lithe whore boy sitting on the steps into one of the brothels.

''No there is more to it than that, although it's a definite bonus'' Oberyn replies as he winks at a scantly clothed girl in the street.

Loras furrows his brow at the dornish prince but Oberyn is unsure whether Loras is annoyed because he winked at the girl or because he didn't fully answer Loras' question.

''I thought this would be a good place to discuss a private matter which would be best kept away from Lannister ears. Cersei Lannister claims to have hundreds of spies in her employment but the queen regent would never trust the word of a whore.''

Loras nods, believing Oberyn's statement to be true.

''So what is this 'private matter' you wish to talk to me about?'' The knight of flowers asks.

Oberyn takes a deep breathe. ''Tommen Baratheon is to be crowned as king later today, but we all know that the true power will lie with Tywin Lannister, the hand of the king. However if something was to happen to Twyin Lannister…''

Oberyn pauses as two city guards walk past.

''then the crown and the Lannisters would be vulnerable, especially with their resources depleted after their wars against Stannis Baratheon and Robb Stark''

Loras speaks up, slightly confused and concerned.

''Yes but my family are providing the Lannisters with the resources they need in order to retain power in exchange for Margaery and myself both being married into the royal family''

The pair ceases walking and Oberyn turns to Loras.

''Exactly. If your family were to withdraw their support for the Lannisters then the throne would be for the taking.''

''And why exactly would we do that when the Lannisters are already promising us such a strong position? Margaery should one day bare future kings and queens!''

''You speak of should and promises, what I speak of is guaranteed. If my family were to take the throne with the assistance of House Tyrell then yours would be the only house outside of Dorne that we pledge loyalty to.''

Loras shook his head in disbelief ''You're actually considering this aren't you?''

Oberyn nodded. ''And why not? If I was to kill Tywin, House Lannister would be defenceless. Without the great Tywin Lannister to command their armies and plan their strategies King's Landing would fall to House Martell within a day.''

Loras is beginning to be convinced by Oberyn's plan, without House Tyrell's support and Lord Tywin, the Lannister's would be no match for the joined forces of Houses Martell and Tyrell. Whilst Loras agress with the theory of Oberyn's scheme, he still has firm doubts as to whether it would ever materialise in practice.

''My grandmother would never allow it. She's worked too hard to form alliances with the Lannisters and has got both me and Margaery within touching distance of the royal blood line.''

''That's why it's your job to convince her.'' With that Oberyn pushed Loras into a nearby dark alley and pressed his lips against those of the knight.

* * *

_King's Landing – Chamber of the Hand._

''But father…'' Jaime said with the tone of a man who is tired of pleading.

''Tyrion's trial will take place in a few days time, if he is found guilty he will be sentenced to death, it is not up for discussion.'' Lord Tywin replied in a similarly exhausted fashion

''But what if I could get Cersei to drop her charges against Tyrion?''

''A boy was murdered at his own wedding. He was _your_ nephew and _my_ grandson, to see such a crime go unpunished would shame our family and makes us appear weak''

Jamie rubbed his forehead with frustration ''Yes, I understand that, but if I persuaded Cersei to drop her accusations of Tyrion, then we could stop wasting time and pursue the person actually responsible for this''

''What if Tyrion is the person responsible for this?''

''You know he isn't! You just see a way of getting rid of the _'monster'_ that you think shames our family.''

''I will not discuss my feelings towards Tyrion with you.'' Tywin said sternly.

Jamie is slightly annoyed but takes a deep breath and moves on ''So are you going to answer my question?''

''What question'' Tywin asked, looking genuinely puzzled.

''If I were to get Cersei to revoke her accusations of Tyrion then would there be any need for a trial?''

Tywin sighed ''There cannot be a trial without accusation'' Tywin saw Jaime's eyes glimmer with a faint hope ''but how you think you will convince your sister to do such a thing is beyond me. She's always hated Tyrion from the day he was born and she genuinely believes that he is responsible for the death of her first born child, the king. You've got as much chance in convincing Cersei to revoke her accusations as I do of swimming across the narrow sea.''

Jaime sighed. He knew his father was right but he'd take any chance he could get, no matter how slim if it meant freeing his brother.

''Now we better get moving or we'll be late for Tommen's coronation.'' Tywin said as he led the way out of the tower of the hand, Jamie following shortly behind.

* * *

_King's Landing – The Throne Room_

Margaery walked over and stood next to Cersei who was looking at her newly crowned son, Tommen and smiling. Margaery noted how unusual it was to see Cersei smiling at something other than someone else's misery.

''You must be very proud'' Margaery chimed as she edged closer to Cersei.

The smile dissipated from Cersei's face at hearing Margaery's voice.

''Yes, I am.'' Cersei tries to cut the conversation short but Margaery has other ideas.

''I've never seen someone look at another person with such pride as you do at Tommen''

''And I've never seen anybody look at another person with such greed as you do at Tommen''

Margaery was slightly taken back by the Queen Regents' response.

''Your grace, I am still in mourning for my beloved, Joffrey, I couldn't even consider looking at another person yet.''

''Please, don't insult my intelligence, I saw you during the coronation, eyeing him up like he was a piece of meat. You never loved Joffrey and you will never love Tommen. The first I can forgive you for, after all Joffrey was my son, I knew his cruelty just as well as anybody else. But Tommen…'' Cersei smiles ''Tommen is different, he is kind, loving and fair.'' Cersei's smile fades and she turns to face Margaery ''So you and your honeyed words will stay away from my son and if I see you do as much as lay a single one of your claws upon him then I'll send you back to High Garden…piece by perfect piece''

Cersei had a satisfied grin on her face as she brushed past Margaery, before being whisked away, much to her surprise, into an adjacent room by her brother Jaime.

Olenna Tyrell hastened to her granddaughters side after seeing Cersei leave her with a grin.

''I told you to avoid her did I not? Don't you ever listen girl?'' Olenna was not angry just agitated.

''I was complimenting how proud she looked of her son, I didn't think that could backfire on me!'' Margaery said, still not quite understanding where she went wrong.

Olenna put her arm around her granddaughter as to comfort her. ''Cersei already hates you; she's just waiting for you to give her an excuse to be spiteful. A compliment from someone you hate is no compliment at all.''

The pair retire to the garden together.

* * *

_King's Landing – A small room adjacent to the throne room._

''We need to talk.'' said Jaime with a certain urgency in his voice.

Cersei rolled her eyes '' For the last time Jaime…you took too long.''

Those words stung Jaime but he tried to shrug them off to discuss more important matters.

''It's not about that.''


	3. Chapter 3

Hey so here's the latest chapter, to any followers thank you for sticking with this, I promise it is going to exciting places. As usual reviews are always lovely and appreciated and make me all warm and fuzzy inside. Hope you enjoy ^_^

* * *

**A GAME OF THORNS, CLAWS AND SPEARS.**

**CHAPTER 3**

_King's Landing – The Gardens_

Olenna Tyrell carefully poured tea out of a teapot and into two teacups, one for herself and the other for her grandson Loras who was sitting opposite her.

''I can never remember, do you take sugars dear?''

''No thank you grandmother''

Olenna passed Loras a teacup filled with freshly brewed tea.

''No, I suppose not, a rose is sweet enough already'' Olenna rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to her own cup, into which she heaped two spoonfuls of sugar.

After a minute of silence interrupted only by the occasional sipping of tea Loras spoke up. ''So grandmother, have you been up to anything interesting?''

Olenna shook her head firmly, stifling a laugh ''No, I have to say King's Landing may be the dullest place I have ever been and don't even get me started on these gardens''

Loras looked puzzled ''I thought you liked these gardens grandmother''

''I've been starting at roses my entire life, after a while they start to lose their appeal''

''Then why do you insist on sitting out here?''

''Because in the red keep there are ears everywhere, you are never truly alone, there's always a servant lingering around a corner just waiting to report your nightly activities to Lord Varys or Cersei Lannister''

Loras nodded, understanding his grandmother's reasoning and then they both went quiet again. Around 30 seconds passed before Olenna broke the silence.

''Oh I am sorry Child, I suppose the courteous thing to do would be to ask _you_ if you've been up to anything interesting.''

Loras shook his head which made Olenna raise her right eyebrow. ''Really? You seem to have spent a lot of time recently conspiring with the Martell boy…''

Loras was a little surprised and embarrassed by his grandmother's statement but tried not to let it show on his face.

''And why shouldn't I? Is it not common for families of the most powerful houses to mingle?''

''No, you're quite right it is very common, however Cersei Lannister's betrothed talking to a sworn enemy of the Lannisters? Well… some may consider that betrayal. And if I've noticed it then there's no doubt that the Lannisters have too, tread carefully, if Tywin Lannister thought the two of you were conspiring something against his family then it could jeopardise the future of our entire family''

Loras considered his grandmother's words carefully; he would be lying if he said that they had not had a large impact on him. He now became slightly concerned for the wellbeing of his family. He leant in and whispered in his grandmother's ear.

''And what if that's exactly what we have been doing? What if Oberyn has been trying to persuade me to rally our houses against the Lannisters?''

Olenna sat back in her chair taking an exasperated breath.

''It has taken a great deal of work by myself to ensure Margaery's marriage to Tommen and yours to Cersei. House Tyrell has not been this close to _real_ power in centuries! And you would destroy that over some idle fancy? Oberyn may be the 'viper' but it is you who he has made a snake, and he is your charmer. And why not? After all he is rather charming and you're as naïve as your oaf of a father''

Loras was clearly angry at his grandmothers' jibes but maybe that's because they rang with a hint of truth. Loras stood up, ready to storm off before his grandmother reached over and grabbed him by the wrist, making him spin round to greet her glare, she proceeded to talk in a hushed voice.

''Don't breathe a word of this supposed betrayal to anyone. I will not have everything I've worked for turn to ashes in front of my eyes and you can tell your friend Prince Oberyn that House Tyrell will play no part in any rebellion he may have planned''

Loras tugged his arm free of his grandmother's grasp but with no animosity, in fact the knight of flowers was looking rather sheepish, his mind clearly awash with the ideas his grandmother had placed in his head.

Was Oberyn truly using him like she says?

* * *

_King's Landing – The dungeons_

Lord Varys had to crouch under the archway slightly as he walked through the door and into Tyrion's cell, the door shutting and locking behind him.

''Greetings old friend'' Varys said.

Tyrion refused to look at him

''Oh friends are we? That's nice, how about you come and uncuff me then friend?'' Tyrion raised his hands and with them his handcuffs, the tone in his voice sarcastic.

''If only I could. I do not believe you murdered Joffrey, nor do I believe Sansa Stark had anything to do with it, but if I was to speak up in your defence…''

Tyrion nodded ''Then my wretched sister would have you thrown in here too, I know and I understand, it's better to have an ally on the outside than locked up in here with me. Although it might be nice to have someone to talk to, it does get rather lonely down here.''

Silence passed between the two for a number of seconds.

''Well are you going to tell me why you've come all the way down here to see me?''

Varys shrugged ''I simply thought you might want to know what's going on above your head. If you are to survive this it would be beneficial for you to know what's been going on in King's Landing.''

Tyrion nodded ''I could take a pretty good guess. My sister is batting her eyelids and opening her legs to every man of note in King's Landing to try and secure a decent case against me.''

''For once you are not exactly correct my friend. Cersei seems to more preoccupied with trying to renegotiate with your father over her marriage to Loras and Tommen's marriage to Margaery.''

''Tommen is to wed Margaery?'' Tyrion replied with a small hint of shock, he takes a moment to digest the concept. ''Yes I can see how that would be beneficial to both my father and the Tyrells. And Cersei will be much more protective over Tommen now because he's the only remaining child left within her grasp. So with Cersei distracted there is a chance I may get a fair trial after all?''

Varys shook his head ''I wouldn't bet on it, Cersei may not be particularly clever but she's vicious and driven, a dangerous combination, if you think she'll have forgotten about the man who murdered her first son then you're bitterly mistaken.''

''I did not kill that boy!'' Tyrion cried out with anger.

Varys remained calm ''I know that, but Cersei does not.''

Tyrion calmed down quickly, recognising the honesty in Varys' voice.

''Anything else to tell me? Preferably something that doesn't involve my hateful sister.''

Varys nodded ''My little birds have told me that Loras Tyrell and Oberyn Martell have been spending a lot of time together, however the nature of the partnership is unknown. If I was to hazard a guess it would be between lovers and plotting against the crown, both of which would displease your father a great deal.''

''Lovers? Well we always knew Loras was a pillow biter but Oberyn?''

''Oh yes, many of my birds have told me that he prefers neither man nor woman, in fact…'' Varys leaned in and finished the sentence in a more hushed tone, almost enjoying sharing his knowledge ''…there is a rumour which is going around the castle that both Loras and Oberyn have taken a boy named Olyvar to bed, a boy from one of little fingers' establishments.''

''Does my father know about this?''

''It is difficult to say. Though what I would say is that the information wasn't exactly hard to come by, the boy seems to be rather proud about the whole thing, and why shouldn't he be?''

''Because he hasn't met my father.''

''In _that_ you are correct.''

* * *

_King's Landing – Oberyn's Quarters._

Oberyn Martell is lying on his bed, reading from a piece of parchment when someone knocks on his door 3 times.

''Enter, please''.

Loras Tyrell entered the room with a nervous look on his face.

Oberyn stood up from the bed and walked over to Loras.

''What is wrong?''

''My grandmother knows that we've been spending a lot of time together and if she knows then Varys and Cersei will definitely know'' Loras took a deep breath and repeated the words his grandmother said to him earlier that day, in a hushed tone ''House Tyrell will have no part to play in any rebellion you may have planned.''

Loras turned to leave but for the second time today a hand reached out, grasping his wrist and stopping him in his tracks.

''That's it? War is almost inevitable, sitting on the fence may be fine for the time being but when the Dornish army descends upon King's Landing you'll be forced to pick sides.'' Oberyn paused slightly, his next sentence falling with a lot more sincerity ''Side with your heart and not with your head.''

Loras tugged his hand away from Oberyn's grip, shook his head and exited the room.

He exited the room and paced down the corridors of the red keep. He wondered if that would be the last time he would be face to face with Oberyn, or if maybe the next time he saw Oberyn they would be both adorned in full body armour, fighting in the biggest siege King's Landing had seen since the battle of Blackwater bay. Loras hoped and doubted it would not come to that.

* * *

_King's Landing – One of Little Fingers establishments._

Olyvar crawled into bed. Since Little Finger had left the capital Olyvar had ruled this particular shady establishment in his stead. Olyvar slept unclothed, it had been a rather warm day and the curtains covering were fluttering slightly at the mercy of the cool night wind coming through the window. Olyvar knew he had to wake in 7 hours' time so he closed his eyes tightly, wanting a good night's sleep for the new day. As he drifted off to sleep Olyvar felt something sharp and metallic drag across his throat, after that he felt nothing but pain and his mouth begin to fill up with blood. Now in frenzy he turned on to his back to face his attacker who was dressed all in black and already half way through the open window that he must have entered through. Olyvar tried to speak but his mouth was filled with blood and the pain was agonising. Olyvar started to feel faint and he knew that this was it, he had dismissed any beliefs of the gods, old or new, a long time ago and knew that death brought him no rewards. As he began to drift into the sleep that moments ago he had longed for, he heard a voice from across the room. It was the man at the window, obviously hesitating to ensure his deed had been done.

''Tywin Lannister sends his regards.''

Olyvar drew his last breath and the mysterious man fled through the window, leaving the room silent once again, except for the faint bluster of the curtains in the wind and the sound of blood dripping onto the marble floor.


End file.
